The Remedy For Love
by Anotherprettysuicide
Summary: Chastity is helplessly in love with her best friend, Ronnie Radke. But after everything they've been through, does he love her too?
1. Situations Are Irrelevent

"Do you believe in fate?"

I asked turning to face Ronnie, my best friend since we were eight.

"That depends on what you mean.."

I could tell he knew where I was going with this. He always had a sick way of knowing what I was thinking.

"Ya know, like.. Fate that you and I are friends."

He smiled and shook his head.

"Chasey, you and I both know where you are going with this. I've told you a million times, we'll always be just friends."

I just sighed loudly and sat up, my eyes were already beginning to sting.

"Chase, I'm sorry. I didn't mean it like that."

I just shook my head and started walking away. I heard Ronnie stand up – prepared to chase me. I picked up my pace as the tears started flowing freely. I didn't want him to see how his rejection hurt me.

I ran and ran until I finally stopped at the old playground near my house. It was abandoned by now; no children ever play here since they found that homeless man dead in the tube slide.

I sat on the swings and kicked my feet. My tears had dried now leaving smears of eyeliner everywhere on my face.

I felt pathetic for even thinking Ronnie could fall for me. He always had hundreds of girls surrounding him - the type of girls that look like they should be modeling for some rich magazine. I look nothing like them with my short brown hair, dull hazel eyes, and short stature. I was never the skinniest girl – always ashamed of my crooked teeth and unimpressive smile. I was never the type of girl he could love.

Sitting on the swing, I felt someone start pushing me. I could recognize his touch – it always sent shivers down my spine. It was Ronnie.

I turned slightly and saw him staring down at me, his brown eyes so full of sadness. I wanted to reach up and touch his face, a gentle caress of his cheek to let him know it was okay. But I was never brave enough to do that.

"Chase, I'm sorry. I love you as my best friend. But that's it. Nothing more."

Ronnie said pushing me again. My feet dragged along the ground and I just let my head go limp. I held on to the chains of the swing tightly hoping to choke back my emotions again.

"I know. I get that. I'm sorry I mentioned it."

I barely whispered. Somehow I always lost my voice around Ronnie. I heard him sigh loudly as he pushed me one more time.

"Chasey, babe, you're a pretty girl. You can find someone who will love you back. You can let go of me."

I bit my bottom lip hard causing it to bleed slightly. I couldn't stop the tears from falling. He was breaking my heart.

"I'll call you tomorrow, okay? Chase.."

I looked up at him again; his face was breaking my heart even more. He was serious this time.

His eyes, such a dark brown, were staring back into mine. His gaze always captivated me in a way I could never understand.

His attention held my own for much too long – we stared in silence as if trying to read each other's mind.

Finally, he closed his eyes and shook his head.

"Chasey, go home. Get some sleep."

Ronnie turned his back on me and walked away into the night.


	2. Dream A Little Dream

_"Chasey, follow me."_

_I could hear his voice but couldn't see him. Looking around, I could see we were in a forest. I could see the outlines of the trees in the moonlight - I could see his silhouette in front of me but I couldn't see his face._

_"Chasey, we don't have much time. Follow me."_

_I could see the shadow of his arm outstretched towards me. I hesitated, I know this is Ronnie but why can't I see him?_

_"Hurry! He's coming!"_

_"Wh… Who's coming?"_

_I whispered trying to see his face._

_"Chasey, trust me!"_

_He commanded again. I didn't hesitate this time; I took his hand and followed him deeper into the forest._

_"So glad you followed me. We're alone now."_

_I could see his face now – he was smiling at me, his mouth twisted up in a small grin. He didn't look the same. He looked evil almost. I backed away, my eyes widening as I took in his entire appearance. He was holding an axe in his hands; his fingernails were almost shaped like …claws?_

_I backed away again, hitting a tree. There was nowhere to run as he came closer to me._

_"Chasey, your heart is mine."_

_He said reaching for my chest._

The sound of my phone buzzing woke me from my dream. I was drenched in sweat, my hair was stuck to my face as I struggled to catch my breath. My heart was beating faster than it ever had before as I tried to recall every detail of my dream.

I shook my head and tried to clear my mind as I reached for my phone. The caller ID was flashing the familiar name.

"Incoming Call: Ronnie"

It always irritated me to see his name when I'm trying to forget him. I debated for a minute before hitting the end button. I didn't need to talk to Ronnie right now. Not after yesterday…

I threw my phone on my bed and shook my head again. My mind was still focusing on Ronnie – a place I should not be focusing on right now. I heard my phone vibrating again. I rolled my eyes and walked to my shower. Ronnie didn't deserve to talk to me right now.

I took my time showering last night's dream away. I kept the water hot enough to burn my skin with every drop but I didn't care. I needed the painful distraction to wake me from this ongoing nightmare.

Stepping out of the shower, I felt more relaxed than I had been a long time. I let all my muscles remain limp as I walked slowly over to my closet.

My mind was blank as I absentmindedly and mechanically picked out a band shirt and skinny jeans to wear. Getting dressed was an easy feat for me; I never dressed up like a pin up model. I sat on my bed and tried to run a comb through my hair when I felt my phone vibrate again.

My body instantly tensed – I knew who was calling. I sighed and decided I was going to talk to Ronnie eventually, I just couldn't right now.

Slowly, I reached for the phone and checked the ID.

"Incoming Call: Max"

I quickly pressed the green talk button, realizing I was wrong.

"Max! Hi."

"Chase…"

It wasn't Max on the other end; it was Ronnie. His voice sent my mind into a wild frenzy, my heart went racing, and all the blood rushed to my face. My throat closed as I attempted to make some word come out.

"Chase… talk to me."

Again, I tried but was unsuccessful.

"I know you're upset but talk to me. Don't make this harder than it already is."

"Ronnie… I – I have to go. I'll… we'll talk later."

I said quickly hanging up. How am I supposed to get over Ronnie when all he does is call me?


	3. You're All I've Got

Avoiding Ronnie has been harder than I thought. I've given up spending time with my other friends just to avoid him. I can't say I don't miss him, I do. Much more than I probably should.

I walked down the stairs of my shitty apartment complex and out to my ordinary car. As I got in the driver seat and prepared to start the ignition, I noticed a tiny piece of paper fluttering in the wind. It was attached to my windshield, barely holding on the wiper.

I got out of the car and grabbed the paper just as it was leaving the safety of the windshield wiper. I could feel the imprints of writing on the paper as I opened it to read it.

"Chastity:

Meet me at noon – my house.

-Max"

I looked down at my watch. It was already eleven-thirty. Was I going to meet him? This could be another one of Ronnie's schemes to get me to talk to him.

But then again, what if it's not?

I sighed and decided to meet Max. Even if this was one of Ronnie's plans, I needed to talk to him eventually.

I sat in my car outside of Max's house. I was always jealous of this house. It was old and rundown, but it had an elegant gleam to it.

Max never took care of the place the way it should be taken care of. There was always an old car sitting in the front yard and generally beer bottles strung around like yard decorations.

I walked up and rang the doorbell awkwardly. There was no answer. I was beginning to think this was a mistake when the door suddenly opened.

Ronnie was standing in front of me; his mouth formed a half smile as he greeted me. I stood firm and kept a scowl on my face.

"Chase. Forgive me already."

He begged me pulling me inside. I let my legs drag as he pulled me over to Max's dirty old couch.

"Chasey, you're being stubborn. I don't know what else to do."

"Try not lying to me, for starters."

I said in my best-irritated voice. Ronnie sighed and let his head drop.

"How else was I supposed to get you to talk to me? You've ignored my every attempt to talk to you. Chase, you are important to me. But you have to understand me."

"Understand you? I understand you. You don't want me. I totally get that, Ronnie. There's really not a whole lot more you can say!"

I was frustrated now and on the verge of tears. I stood up to walk away but he caught my wrist. I tried to pull away but he had too tight of a grip.

"Chase…"

He pulled me back on the couch next to him.

"Please understand me… This is complicated for me."

"And it's not for me? Ronnie, you don't understand. You don't get it at all."

Ronnie shook his head and finally looked up at me. His eyes were the darkest brown I had ever seen. His smile had disappeared and was replaced by a twisted frown.

All my anger faded instantly.

"…Ronnie."

I started but he stopped me. He pulled me off the couch and hugged me tightly.

"Chase, I can't lose you. You're all I've got…"


End file.
